


Ant-Man and the Wasp

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [9]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), F/M, Flashbacks, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Scott and Hope has settled further in their roles as the superheroes Ant-Man & Wasp. As they keep fighting under their secret identities, a person from Hope's past returns, bringing hope.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: It's a Wonderful World [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010433
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in the IaWW series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Janet go on a mission that changes their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the Ant-Man & Wasp verse in IaWW. Yes, I'm returning for a bit.

**_Pym residence, San Francisco, California, 1987;_ **

Hank and Janet Pym were saying goodbye to their daughter Hope. They hugged each other. Hope was still upset about saying goodbye.

"Why do you have to go to a party again?" Hope pouted.

"I cannot get out of going." Janet sighed. Despite her wishes, this was a matter of life and death. Seeing her daughter's unhappiness, Janet had an idea.

"What about this? After the party, we can go do something together, okay, sweetie?" Janet promised.

"Sure!" Hope chirped as she hugged her mom one last time. Then Hank and Janet left the house. What they didn't know was that this memory would be the last happy memory for the Pym family. For Janet would sacrifice herself, and Hank and Hope would be soon torn apart into their grief...

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, New York, 2016;_ **

The Avengers were on edge. Tony had presented them with the Accords, a mandate by the United Nations that would require the registration of superheroes identities. The majority of the Avengers boycotted the Accords.

"I'm not signing that. I'm not risking my family!" Trip and Hope exclaimed.

"I'm retired." Clint retorted. The outcome was the Avengers clashing with Tony's team and the resulting brawl on the runaway of a Germany airport. The Accords was ultimately thrown out after everything came out.

**_San Francisco, California, 2018;_ **

Scott and Cassie were trying out an indoor obstacle course while Luis timed them. There was a balance beam, a tunnel, tire rings, a climbing wall, a trampoline, and a slide that led outside. They finished sliding down the slide and landed on a safety mat. Luis timed them.

"Perfect timing, guys!" Luis commented.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's place;_ **

Scott and Hope had some alone time at their place. They cuddled up as they kissed softly.

"I love you, Scott." Hope smiled.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Scott smiled.


	2. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank calls Hope and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Scott was dreaming. He was playing hide and seek with someone. He walked down a hallway and searched every room, opening doors. All of sudden, he opened the doors of a red wardrobe with horses on it. A young girl with dark hair squealed happily.

"Mom!" she beamed. Scott looked into a mirror and saw the face of a woman with blond hair...

* * *

The next day, Ant-Man and the Wasp was sent on a mission to locate Hank's old mobile lab. They encountered a strange person. The person's figure was clearly a woman wearing a grey suit. She was intangible and could phase through anything. They ran at each other. Half way through the fight, a group of mercenaries joined in.

Eventually, the fight ended with the heroes winning. The mystery person escaped.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"We unleashed something powerful. We call her the Ghost." Hope answered.

"We will need to track her down later." Scott warned as they returned to Hank's house...

* * *

**_Pym residence;_ **

The duo returned to Hank's lab. A few minutes later, they tracked down Bill Foster, one of Hank's former co workers.

"They had a falling out years ago." Hope explained while Hank and Bill traded insults. A few minutes later, Ghost entered the room. Ghost removed her mask, revealing a woman with dark hair.

"This is Ava Starr, her father was Elias." Bill informed the group.

"I'm dying because of Dad's experiment." Ava revealed.

"Oh my God." they were shocked.

"I need your help. I need quantum energy." Ava declared. Hank was about to say yes when he remembered that they needed to rescue Janet. What if there wasn't enough energy for both?

"Sorry, but you will have to wait." he said. Ava and Bill wasn't reassured and a fight soon broke out. The heroes won, but Ghost fled, taking Bill Foster with her...

* * *

**_Quantum realm;_ **

Janet was traveling through the Quantum realm. She had been trapped there for three decades. She had managed to survive, but she hadn't come out without being changed. While Janet hadn't lost her beauty, her hair was grey white. Her eyes hinted at her actual age. She wore a tan cloak over her wasp suit. The realm was colorful.

"Someday, I will see you two again." she said as she thought of her family.

* * *

**_office, Pym residence;_ **

Scott and Hope were in the office of the Pym household.

"I need some more support." Hank announced.

"Keeping Foster and his accomplice away won't be easy." he elaborated. Hope and Scott thought about it before their faces lit up.

"I have an idea." Hope stated.

"Okay, what do you need?" Hank asked.

"It goes like this..." Hope began.


	3. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps Hope and Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_a clearing, San Francisco, California;_ **

The Avengers' quinjet soon arrived. The twins, Bucky, and Steve got off wearing their suits and gear. 

"We are your backup." Steve said, The group were smiling and happy. They hugged each other before walking into the Pym house.

* * *

**_conference room, vague location;_ **

Sonny Burch met his men in a sealed conference room. They were all on edge.

"Now, tell me what has happened in the last few days. Have you made any progress?" Sonny asked.

"We found the Ant-Man and his suit." came the reply.

"I have a man in the FBI that has been listening for any information." another hireling added.

"Good. Tell him to get us in to get that suit." Sonny commanded.

"On it, sir!" came the reply as they scattered.

* * *

**_Hank's lab, Pym homestead;_ **

Janet contacted Hank and Hope, using Wanda as a medium. Janet thanked Wanda as she went in search of Hope and Hank.

'Thank you for this.' Janet said.

'Anything for a friend. Now, what do you need me to do?' Wanda thought as she located the father and daughter pair. Janet explained, causing her to smile as she entered the lab.

"Dear, sweetie. It's me. I'm alive." Janet smiled. Hope and Hank were bewildered until realization dawned.

"Mom?" Hope asked.

"Honey." Hank said.

"It's not the reunion I imagined, it's all so rushed. You two have done such great work, you two just need a little nudge." Janet said. Then she managed to get the tunnel working.

"How do I find you?" Hank asked.

"Follow the sound of my voice." Janet responded as they got to work...

* * *

While Hank and Janet were occupied, Scott and Hope snuck away for some time to themselves. They sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"Mom is coming home." Hope beamed.

* * *

**_Hope's office;_ **

Hank and Hope were at Hope's office going over some preparations when the FBI found them. The agents arrested Hank and Hope.

"You are under arrest for tampering with weapons." an agent announced. They were shocked,.

"What? That's absurd!" they protested.

"Do we look like Tony Stark?" Hank wasn't impressed.

"Don't resist. Or there will be problems." came the retort.


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hunt down the arresting agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but the last couple of day has been rough. Ch 4-the epi will be posted next.

Hank and Hope were in their cell when the Avengers arrived with Scott and Luis. The group split up with Captain America, White Wolf, and Scarlet Witch going to hunt down the FBI agents. Quicksilver, Ant-Man, and Luis headed to the cells to rescue Hank and Hope. The Avengers found the agents and dragged them into a room to question them.

"Why were Hank Pym and Hope arrested?" Captain America asked.

"We had orders." came the reply.

"From whom?" White Wolf wanted to know.

"Sonny Burch." they confessed.

"Thank you for your cooperation." they said as they locked the door behind them and took their leave. They met up with the others. A few minutes after, they escaped the building and got away...

* * *

**_Hank's mobile lab;_ **

Ant-Man and Wasp found Hank's old lab. Sadly, Ghost wasn't far away. They fought each other for the lab. Wasp took the shrunken lab and ran with Ghost in hot pursuit.

Ant-Man chased after Ghost and they got into a fight. Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Captain America, and White Wolf fought Sonny and his men. Both sides fought hard.

"Damn, they are hellbent on getting the lab." they cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope handed the lab over to her dad and turned back to rejoin the other Avengers. Hank set the lab down on the ground and unshrunk it. When the lab was back to it's normal size, Hank entered.

Wasp rejoined the fight and soon it became heated. Both sides refused to relent. Eventually, Ant-Man turned to Wasp.

"I think I have an idea." Ant-Man said.

While Ant-Man was fighting Ghost, Hank had managed to get into the Quantum realm. Sadly, his mind was warped and he became disoriented. The only silver lining was his reunion with Janet. Janet was able to heal her husband's mind with her powers. After Janet finished healing Hank, she revealed herself to him. They hugged and kissed.

"How did you get those powers?" Hank was confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the same person I was. This place...it changes you. Adaption is part of it, but some of it is...evolution." Janet confessed.

"I'm so sorry, I took so long." Hank was remorseful. Janet comforted him.

"You're here now. Let's go home." she responded. Then they continued their journey home.

* * *

**_Los Angeles waterfront;_ **

Ant-Man launched his plan. He merely backed up and used one of his discs. The end outcome was Giant Man appearing over them. All the hell broke loose literally. The citizens yelled and froze.

"Woah! Everyone looks so small." Scott breathed.

"Gotta move fast." he declared.

* * *

While the waterfront was in chaos, Dave, Kurt, and Luis were taken hostage by Sonny's men. They escorted the trio away at gunpoint. The Avengers chased them. In the end, they caught up and engaged the mercs into a fight.

The fight ended with the Avengers winning. They went to tie them up.

"Call the police!" Captain America commanded.


	5. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost fights Scott and Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. The epi will be posted next, then I'm switching back to Stucky. The prologue for the final MCU/Christmas movie fusion will be posted then.

**_Los Angeles waterfront;_ **

The police arrived and the Avengers handed over the tied up goons. Sonny and his men fought the entire time. 

"Don't fight it. It's no use." an officer said.

"Thank you." another officer said to the Avengers.

"You're welcome." came the reply.

* * *

**_Hank's mobile lab;_ **

Hank and Janet left the Quantum realm. Moments later, they arrived into the lab. They met Ghost and Bill. Ghost immediately attacked Janet and started to draw out energy, killing Janet.

"Stop her!" Hank yelled as Ant-Man and Wasp rushed in.

* * *

**_Hank's mobile lab;_ **

Ant-Man and Wasp rushed in and stopped Ghost mid progress. Ghost was forced to stop stealing energy. She turned and fought Ant-Man and Wasp. When Ghost stopped, Janet started to recover.

Both sides fought nonstop, trading violent blows. In the end, Hope hit Ghost with a sucker punch when she was materialized and knocked her out. When Ant-Man headed over to Ava, Bill stepped into his path. Hope turned and spotted Janet.

"Mom!" Hope exclaimed, rushing forwards.

* * *

**_Hank's mobile lab;_ **

Hope ran to her mom. Janet met her halfway and they were hugging each other tightly. They cried into mingled joy and sorrow. They were happy to be reunited, but they were also sad that they had missed out on three decades together. While the women were hugging, Ghost came to. She sat up and stood up slowly...

* * *

**_Hank's mobile lab;_ **

Janet let Hope go and approached Ghost. Ghost looked at the older woman with confusion.

"Your pain. I can feel it." Janet stated.

"It hurts. It always hurt." Ava responded.

"I'm sorry. I think I can help you." Janet responded as she used her powers to heal. Some of her energy was passed on to Ava, stabilizing her condition for the first time in years.

"Hi, Ava. My name is Janet." Janet said as she introduced herself. When Ava was stable, they turned to Bill.

"We promise that we will try to find a cure for Ava." Janet stated. Bill sighed into relief.

"Thank you, that is all we can ask for." he said.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Janet have a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Chaos for Christmas will be posted next. I'll be returning to IaWW in 2020.

A few days later, Cassie watched a movie with Scott and Hope. They had a lot of fun together. Scott and Hope kissed softly.

* * *

**_the dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers got together in the dining room. They had a pasta dinner with house salad, dinner rolls, and wine. They smiled and laughed as they talked over their delicious dinner. They were happy to be together.

* * *

**_San Francisco, California, United States of America, North America;_ **

Hank and Janet packed up. Then Hank shrunk down their house and they moved to a beach. Hank returned their house to it's regular size. They looked around as they took in their new home.

"This is gorgeous." Janet smiled.

* * *

**_car park, San Francisco, California, 2018;_ **

Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet were retrieving energy for Ava. They had set up their makeshift lab out of Luis's van on top of a car park.

"Why here of all places?" Hank groused as he worked the machinery with Janet.

"Oh, I think it has flair." Janet smiled. Scott was sent in to retrieve energy. He had just finished up and radioed in;

"Okay, I got enough for our ghostly friend." he called.

"Preparing for re-entry in five, four, three..." Hope's voice trailed off as the effects of the snap kicked in. She and her parents dissolved away. Only falling dust was proof that three persons had once stood there.

"Hello? Hank? Hope? Janet. Guys. Bring me up, let's go Guys!" Scott exclaimed into confusion. Sadly, there was no answer...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

In the aftermath of the battle, the remaining Avengers returned to the facility in the States. The entire world of Earth was in a state of confusion. Half of the world's population had been abruptly cut into half. A national state of emergency had been declared.

Bucky and Steve had some alone time into their quarters. They cuddled up close.

"I never thought we would be returning here." Steve was saying.

"Yes, it isn't a good time. But again, nothing is good right now." Bucky responded.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you. I barely survived a few days without you." Steve declared.

"The only good thing about HYDRA putting me in cryo is that I didn't have to face the world without you in it." Bucky declared. He pulled his love close. The feeling was very much mutual. They didn't want to live without each other.


End file.
